


Good Hare Day

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: “What? Why?”  Derek said as he walked into the living room to see piles of craft supplies.





	Good Hare Day

**Author's Note:**

> For [sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) prompt: [sign, basket, water](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-sign-basket-water)

“I've been staring at the water. ‘Long as…” Stiles trailed off but continued to hum as he heard Derek come in.

“What? Why?” Derek said as he walked into the living room to see piles of craft supplies. 

“I’m considering putting up a sign ‘Caution: Genius in Progress.’” Stiles gestured to the door.

“Again I ask... Why?”

“Oh. Well… every year I make Easter baskets for the local Children’s Hospital.”

“How come I never knew this?”

“It felt like bragging.” Stiles shrugged, looking embarrassed. Derek hugged him as he moved to sit beside him.

“Move over and let me help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still kind of feel like I shoehorned in a Moana song but I don't care. I've been listening to "How Far I'll Go" changed into a minor key by Chase Holfelder on repeat for two days and it won't leave my head so... sorry.
> 
> [tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
